The Return Note
by RavenUchiha
Summary: Naruto finds and reads Hinata poem of him. How will he respond?
1. Chapter 1

This is the response to Hinata's letter. Which one of my readers had requested. So how could I refuse?

Naruto blinked as he read the small paper on his door. He smiled as he read the small signature of Hinata. Quickly he found a pen and wrote his own response.

Do I see you?

_Yes._

Do I know you?

_How could I not?_

Have I ever thought of you?

_Constantly._

Would I notice you if you said hi?

_Every time._

If you fell, would I care?

_Yes, then help you up and carry you home._

If you died, would I mourn?

_Mourn and join your side without hesitation._

Did I know u loved me?

_I do now, I just wish I knew sooner._

Did I know that you watched me everyday?

_After so long…how could I not?_

Did I notice those things?

_Not really but you did, which makes all the difference._

…………

_You say I don't love you…_

_My only crime is that I love you too much_

_When I read that you loved me, _

_My heart soared higher than the eagles._

_And did you know?_

_That your wish has already come true?_

_Because I love you,_

_And I will always love you._

Naruto quickly folded the paper and ran to the Hyuga manor. He didn't even stop to say sorry to Sasuke when he ran over him. ( And Sasuke was NOT happy ). When her had finally reached the house he slipped into the empty room of Hinata and placed the paper on her pillow. He smiled, hoping she would like the note. Then ran out of the room back to him house, once again running over Sasuke ( Who was pissed as hell after that ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for taking so freakin long! **

**So anyway on with the second chapter ( and the last chapter ) of the story! **

**Hinata sat on a bench at the edge of the training ground. She held a note and a smile lit her face. Happily she hummed, the fireflies hovered around her seeming to move to her voice,**

" **Hey,"**

**She turned around, frightened. Naruto stepped from the shadows and Hinata blushed her famous ' Hinata blush'. He sat beside her and smiled, Hinata felt her heart flutter. HE looked at her concerned " You ok?"**

**She nodded, blushed, then looked down at her feet.**

**Naruto laughed " You look even more beautiful when you blush."**

**At his words Hinata's eyes went wide and she stared at him in shock.**

**He smiled and took her hand in his. " Hinata…everything in that note was true. Not a word was a lie." He paused, letting it sink in. " I do love you." He paused again when she gasped. " I want to know something, you have to say yes."**

**She smiled lightly. " What d-do you want to k-know Naruto?"**

" **Will…..will you go out with me?"**

**Hinata felt her face turn red and she hugged him tightly " Yes Naruto-kun!"**

**He smiled and hugged her back. " Good."**

**( During this loving confession Sasuke was, again, having his own little , and slightly creepy, confession….Lets take a look! :****D**** )**

" **Little brother…"**

**Sasuke glared at Itachi. " Go away I'm trying to sleep…!" He jumped up realizing it was Itachi. " You! You killed our family!"**

**Itachi cocked and eyebrow. " No shit. Thanks for stating the obvious."**

**Sasuke growled " I will kill you!"**

**This time Itachi gave him puppy dog eyes. " But Sasuke I loves you!" Sasuke choked as Itachi hugged him " I loves you so much and we're gonna be together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!!!"**

**Sasuke screamed and ran out of the house with Itachi skipping after him happily. " Wait Sasuke I didn't get to kiss you yet!"**

**The End**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Itachi : You did not just make me skip**

**Me: eheh…. * Side steps away * Don't hurt me**

**Itachi: … * Chases her ***

**Me: Aaaaaah!!!* Runs away smiling * Don't skip after me!**

**Itachi: * Glares at her and takes out a kunai***

**Me: Aah hell . * Runs faster while yelling * Hope you liked the story. Review dear readers!!! Please cause I don't get that many reviews…****L**


End file.
